Let the Games Begin
by TVD-VA-HH-lover723
Summary: In the begining of Vampire Academy everything in the begining happened except Dimitri is Roses age and also ran away with a mori,got caught and sent to St Vlads. When they meet in class a month after Rose gets back what will happen? Why did Dimitri leave?
1. Let the games begin

**_Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, I`m not sure if I`m a good writer or not but i thought I`d give it a try. Just a little info: Rose and Lissa still ran away and the story is the same except for the Dimitri parts and this is a little after they get back, Roses mentor is Alberta and Dimitri is the same age as Rose and Lissa. He also ran away with his best friend Ivan but only for a year when they got caught Dimitri got sent to St. Vlad`s. The reason he left will be revealed later... if people tell me I should continue._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academyh or any of its characters, they belong to Richelle Mead_**

_Knock, knock, knock_

A persistent knocking woke me from a very pleasant dream of a hot guy rubbing suntan lotion on me on the beach.

"Let me in, Rose, I know you're in there!" my best friend Lissa shouted from the other side of the door.

"I don't want any housekeeping!" I shouted back.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny, NOW OPEN THE GOD-DAMNED DOOR OR WE`RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS AND YOU CA-" I interrupted her by swinging the door open.

"Wait, wait, wait, just a second, did the prim and proper princess Vasilisa Dragomir just swear?"

"Oh don't act so surprised you're not the only one who knows how to use her language to get what she wants, it got you out of bed didn't it?" she replied crisply.

"Argg"I growled as I shut the door in her face to get ready for class. _See you in class! Don't be late!_ Lissa sent through the bond. **(A/N: if you are reading this you should know what the bond between Lissa and Rose is, if you don't, why are you here?)**Then I turned to my closet to get dressed.

_What should I wear today… hmmm…?_ I thought for a while but eventually decided on a purple tank top with black beading on it, a black leather jacket, black super skinny jeans, and purple peep toe wedges. I left my long hair down but straightened it and did my makeup with smokey eyes.

After getting ready I arrived at my first class which was Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. I walked in and scanned the crowd for my friends but as my eyes wondered they landed on a guy I had never seen before, he was tall, I mean like over 6 feet and he was hot, like really hot. He had chin length soft dark brown hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and milk chocolate brown eyes.

I was about to go and talk to the new guy but just then class started. The instructor told us to get into pairs. _Yes!_ I thought. Immediately I fast walked over to where New Guy stood before anyone else could ask to be his partner.

"Hey!" I said as I slowed my pace and walked over to where he was. He looked over,

"Hi" he said in a silky voice with a very light Russian accent that nearly made me melt.

"Got a partner yet?" I asked,

"Nope"

"Well look at that! Neither do I! Wanna pair up?"

"Sure, why not." he replied. Then we got into our fighting stances. _Let the games begin…_

**_So.. how did I do? good, bad, horrible, review and let me know if i should continue or not!_**


	2. Comrade and Roza meet!

**_So I got more positive reviews than I thjought I would! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! So I have decided to keep going as long as they continue. Anyways, here`s the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Vampire Academy or any of its characters_**

_Then we got into our fighting stances. Let the games begin..._

As soon as we were both in our position I lunged for him he easily side stepped out of reach and I just barely caught myself from falling over. He then took advantage of my slight stumble and backhanded me to the ground. I quickly got myself up and landed a blow to his shoulder. It went on and on like this for quite a while, both of us switching from offence to defense, throwing a punch, then blocking a punch, add in the occasional kick and that's how our fight went most of the time. We were too equally matched. I eventually got an advantage on him and managed to topple him to the ground, which wasn't easy considering the weight and height differences, right when I was about to slam my hand down as a sign he was 'dead' he broke free and the fighting started up again. This time though, it didn't go on as long, eventually I stumbled a tiny bit after he blocked one of my kicks and he used that to overthrow me and slam his hand down on my chest.

_Damn, he beat me!_ I thought as I took the hand he offered me and hoisted myself up.

"Nice job, you nearly had me beat" he said as I stood up. It was then that I noticed that since our fight had lasted until changing time we had drawn a crowd of novices and a teacher.

"You're not so shoddy yourself, Comrade." He gave me a confused look at the 'comrade' comment but let it go. The teacher then came up to us and told us how well we did then dismissed the class to get changed.

The crowd dispersed and I continued talking as we walked to the locker rooms, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah I just transferred here, I was going to St. Basil`s in Russia but I left for a year then got caught, expelled, and sent here." he responded. Ahh, so it was a Russian accent I heard.

"Oh, so you're a bad boy huh?" I challenged, he was about to respond but I interrupted him because we had reached the halls that split off to the boys and girls locker rooms. "You`ll have to tell be your crimes later, wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch… uhh I don't think I caught your name,"

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov, and yours?" Holy shit even his name was hot!

"Rose Hathaway, so do you want to sit with me?" I asked, desperately hoping he would say yes. I was really curious as to why he left, and also, I just truthfully wanted to spend more time with him.

"Sure, why not," YES! "Where do you sit?"

"When you walk in the door near the far right corner, I`ll keep an eye out for you" I told him, trying really hard to keep most of my excitement out of my voice.

"See you then Roza" Roza? What does Roza mean? I would have asked about it but he had already walked down the boys hallway, guess I`ll have to ask him at lunch, oh my god I'm having lunch with Dimitri Belikov! I really don't know why i feel so giddy but I decided to just go with it.

_**So, was it any good? Let me know! Review! **_

_**P.S. I also want to thank all the people who story alerted, added this story to favorites ext.**_


	3. Dimitris POV

**Hey! I thought it might be helpful to hear what Dimitri was thinking about last chapter. So, here it is! Thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, it means so much to me to hear your thoughts! Anyways enough babbling, heres chapter 3!**

Dimitri POV:

"Nice job, you nearly had me beat." I told her as I helped her stand up after I beat her in our sparring match. It was true, she _had_ almost beaten me. It had been a while since anyone had been that close to beating me, it was actually sort of refreshing, and kind of attractive. At my old school in Russia I was pretty much undefeated in classes that involved sparring and was on the track to graduating top of my class, that is until Ivan and I left. Now, this petite, beautiful, _girl,_ had nearly done what few men could, I _had_ to get to know this girl, I thought. Then, she snapped me out of my admiration by saying,

"You're not so shoddy yourself, Comrade." Comrade? Why was she calling me comrade? I gave her a confused look but just figured I`d find out later since the teacher had just come over to tell us what a good job we did and dismissed everyone to get changed.

As we began walking across the room to the locker rooms she started the conversation back up again by asking,

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah I just transferred here, I was going to St. Basil`s in Russia but I left for a year then got caught, expelled, and sent here." I responded, not wanting to ruin my chances with this girl by elaborating on the reason why I left and got expelled. I expected her to ask about it but she didn`t think anything of it surprisingly.

"Oh, so you're a bad boy huh?" she said. I was going to tell her I wasn't but we were nearing the split between the boys and girls locker rooms and she interrupted me saying,

"You`ll have to tell be your crimes later, want to sit with me and my friends at lunch… uhh I don't think I caught your name," Geez how stupid am I! Not even thinking to get her name!

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov, and yours?" I responded trying to make it sound smooth and cool.

"Rose Hathaway, so do you wanna sit with me?" YES! OF COURSE! Why wouldn`t I want to sit with this beautiful, tough, funny girl? I was excited but didn`t want to let my voice betray me so I tried to make my voice calm and level saying,

"Sure why not, where do you sit?" her eyes lit up when I agreed, that had to be a good sign right?

"When you walk in the door near the far right corner, I`ll keep an eye out for you" she responded

"See you then Roza" I said while walking down the hallway that led to the boys locker room. I realized I had slipped and used the Russian form of her name but figured I`d explain later at lunch, besides I sort of liked it little better than her already beautiful English name.

After changing out of my workout clothes I went off to my next few classes where I couldn`t concentrate on anything the teachers were saying. My mind kept wondering back to Roza. I thought about her beautiful, long, dark hair that looked almost black. I thought about her sparkling brown eyes, and her delicate pink lips.

I was about to start another round of Roza daydreams when the bell wrenched me back into reality. It took me a second to realize, it was time for what I had been fantasizing about all day, lunch with Roza…

**So, again, how was it? Review and let me know! Also, I have a question for you guys, I`m not exactly sure where this is leading but I feel like there should be some sort of conflict a little later and i have an idea or two but if you have any ideas I`d love to hear them and I`ll probably use one of them. So, let me know your ideas, and one more question, should Dimitri tell Rose about why he left or should it be a mystery to her for a little longer? Let me know! TTFN!**


	4. Authors Note :

Hey guys! Sorry, this is just an author's note but I'm not really sure what to write. As I mentioned in the last chapter I can't think of an obstacle for rose and Dimitri to have. I asked for any ideas and I have yet to get any. I am currently working on writing 1 more chapter but if I don't get any response I may not be able to go any farther. Sorry if I sound like a brat and, believe me, I really do appreciate all the awesome reviews, but I'm afraid if I don't get an idea either from a review or my brain I probably won't continue until I do. So, I don't know if I'm really any good at writing but if you want me to keep going, please give me an idea. I don't care if it's a stupid idea, little idea, anything! Anything you tell me might spark my imagination! Sorry for rambling and repeating myself, but please, give me an idea! Any idea! TTFN

-TVD-VA-HH-lover723 


	5. Lunch date

**Hey! sorry abuut the wait, I`ve only gotten a handful of ideas and I`m still not dure where my story is going so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! So, not my best but its an update! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Vampire Academy or any of its characters**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I really wasn't listening to anything the teachers were saying, not that I normally do, but I kept thinking about what I would talk about at lunch with Dimitri. I was going to make sure I ask him about that 'Roza' thing, I mean, what the hell does 'Roza' mean? Also I really wanted to know about why he got kicked out of his old school and why he left for a year.

His situation seemed eerily similar to mine and Lissa`s situation, I wonder if he took anyone else when he left?

I didn't get a chance to finish my thought because the bell had just rung, it was time for lunch…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When I arrived at the lunch room I walked over to find Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mason waiting at our table, luckily, Dimitri hadn`t arrived yet. I waved at them and walked to the lunch line.

I got 2 pieces of pizza, 2 cookies, an apple, and water. I usually got more but I was nervous about Dimitri and I also didn't really want Dimtri to think I was a pig.

I walked back to the table and froze.

Dimitri was already sitting at the table. He was talking to Mason. I immediately quickened my pace to get over to the table.

"Hey Rose!" Mason yelled to me as I scurried over to the table.

"Hey Mase" I said reaching the table and sitting in the empty seat on the other side of Dimitri, "So, Comrade, you decided to show" I said to Dimitri.

"Yeah, and what's up with the whole 'Comrade' thing anyway?" I thought about that, I really didn`t know how I thought of that name, it kinda just came out. Wait! Didn`t 'comrade' have something to do with Europe? Russia was in Europe… I think.

"Well, aren`t you from Russia? Isn't that what everyone calls each other over there?" I hadn`t expected his response though, he laughed! The sound was velvety and flowing, enveloping me. I loved the way it sounded, I decided I was going to try to get him to laugh a lot more.

"Oh really? What else do you know about Russia? Please, enlighten me" he said, he still had an amused glint in his eyes so I figured if I told him the truth about how I thought of Russia there would be a possibility of another laugh.

"Well, I know it's like all snow and polar bears" that earned me another laugh.

"Obviously you`ve never been there, if you did you would know there is not a polar bear in sight, unless you go to a zoo, the weather is actually a lot like here"

Out of the blue I asked "Do you miss it?" there was a moment of surprise but it soon left and he answered,

"Yeah, it`s beautiful there, even the simplest building is a piece of art. Everything is so bright, its stunning." He sounded like he could talk about the city`s beauty for hours, a look of pure wonder in his bottomless brown eyes.

"Family?" I knew in the back of my mind I was being a bit nosy but the questions kept tumbling out of my mouth, he didn`t seem to mind though.

"I lived with my mother, and 3 sisters, Viktoria, Karolina, and Sonya, oh and my grandmother, Yeva"

"Wow, no dad?" suddenly he looked very uncomfortable, then he got his expression neutral and said,

"umm, no" I was about to go deeper but decided not to push it. I was just about to segue into why he got expelled but was interrupted by the damn bell! Everyone gathered their stuff and said their goodbyes.

"See you in class tomorrow!" Dimitri called back as he was leaving the cafeteria. I just watched him walk out. How could someone so tall manage to always look so graceful? I guess my digging into the mystery that is Dimitri will have to wait until class tomorrow. Damn, this was going to be one long, pain in the ass day.

**So, what did you think, let me know, and don`t forget I NEED your ideas! Thanks as always for the awesome reviews and especially those who gave me some ideas! TTFN**

**TVD-VA-HH-lover723**


	6. Whats going on up here?

**Ok, sorry this is really short but i only had a little time and hey, somethings better than nothing right? Well, here it is!**

Back at my room after school I decided I would go to see Lissa. With a quick check of the bond I found out she was in the chapel`s attic-where she liked to hang out sometimes to be alone- so that's where I headed.

When I reached the chapel and went inside and before I could even put my hand up to open the door to get to the attic the door opened and a messy haired Christian almost walked into me! What the hell was Christian doing up there with Lissa? As soon as he got over the shock of almost running into someone he realized who I was and his shock turned to panic as he said,

"Heeeeyy Rosee…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"Sorry, I uh, got to go, nice seeing you " he said not answering me and practically running out of the chapel.

I burst into Lissa`s room. She was sitting a dusty box, hair and clothes looking as mussed as Christians. I had a pretty good idea of what they were doing, and I guess they had been going out long enough…

I decided to let Lissa explain.

"Would you care to explain what Christian and you were doing up here?" I said though I knew full well what had happened up here though I was curious as to why I didn`t get sucked into her head. It usually happened at times when she had strong emotions, and _that_ involved pretty emotions.

"Ummmm… well… I was up here and Christian saw me come up so he followed me. Then, we talked, and kissed… and it kinda went further…." My suspicions were then confirmed, I wasn't that surprised though. I still didn`t know how I didn`t get sucked in.

"How come I didn`t get pulled into your head though? That involves some pretty strong emotions and I thought that's what causes me to get pulled into your head." I said.

"I don't really know what I did, I just kinda put up a block in my mind, I figured you wouldn`t want to have sex with Christian."

"You got that part right. Anyways, I wanted to talk about something, can we go back to your room?" I had decided during school, while thinking about my lunch conversation with Dimitri, that I would ask Lissa for advice.

Once we got back to her room we plopped ourselves on the black 3-seater couch in her light pink room.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, you know Dimtri right?"…

**Well? how do you think Lissa should take it that Rose likes Dimitri? Again, sorry its so short but I`ll try my best to fet another chapter up soon. **

**P.S. Thanks SO much for the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories, ext. i appreciate it SO much, keep it up!**


	7. What if hes a murderer of something?

**Hi! sorry it took me so long to update but i havent really had any ideas. But, I wanted to at least post _something_ so here you go!**

"_Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she asked._

"_Well, you know Dimitri right?"_

"Yeah, that new guy?" Lissa responded.

"Yeah, uh, what do you think of him?" I asked her.

"He seems nice enough… I`m just confused on why he got kicked out of his old school, why?"

"Wellll…. I think I kinda… like him….." I had no idea how she was going to react so I braced myself for anything. With Lissa you never know how she`ll react.

"That's great Rose." Lissa said with a obviously forced smile on her face. That and the tone in her voice told me she believed the opposite.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that?" I asked.

I don't know Rose…It`s just… we don't really know him all that well, what if he did something really bad to get kicked out of his old school. For all we know he could have like killed someone!" she exclaimed standing up from the couch. In her mind I could sense the faintest tinge of spirit darkness seeping in.

"I`m pretty sure that if he did murder someone he wouldn`t just be in a new school he would be behind bars." I said in a calming voce while I tried to siphon away the darkness, we had just figured out I could do that the other day. I could instantly see her start to calm down as she sat back on the couch.

"Thanks" she said giving me a grateful look. "I just don't know, even if he isn`t a murderer or anything like that, he could still be dangerous, be careful alright?" I nodded,

"I will, its just, whenever I`m around him, I don`t know, I feel like instantly comfortable, ya know?"

"I know, that's how I feel with Christian but you still have to be wary about this until we get to know him better."

"I will, I just thought I should tell you about this," I said. Then I noticed her glancing at the clock desperately. A little digging in her mind told me she was going to meet Christian in 5 minutes. "go" I said.

"Sorry Rose, I`d love to stay and talk more but I`ve got to go meet Christian like now, I`ll talk to you later though, k?" she said gathering up her purse, jacket and shoes.

"Ok, bye Liss." I said as she got to the door.

"Oh, can you lock the door on your way out?"

"You got it" I told her as she closed the door.

Alone, again… I guess I could go back to my room… _or_ I could go scope out any parties, afterall it _is _Friday night…

**Sorry its so short, I just wanted to post _something_ so, idk when the next chapter will be up, it all depends on if i get an idea or not (yours or mine) **

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, story alerts ext. ;)**


	8. A call from Dimitri

**Hey! Im so sorry for not updating in like FOREVER but I finally got the chance to finish this chapter, I really appreciate all the AWESOME reviews, they all make me smile so keep it up! Heres the next chapter! ;)**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Ughhh… my annoying alarm clock went off. The infuriating alarm clock was made even more aggravating by the fact I was still hungover from Mason`s party Friday night and it was _Monday! _I wasn`t ready to get up yet so I extended my hand out from under the mountain of covers, snatched the alarm clock off the table and hurled it against the wall. _That ought to shut it up,_ I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

My sleep was interrupted by my cell phone ringing, or should I say, BLARING, in my ear! I painfully sat upright and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I looked at the caller id and it was DIMITRI!

My heart started to hammer in my chest. I took a deep breath and calm my nerves.

I pressed talk and in the calmest voice I could manage said, "Hello?"

"Hi, its Dimitri" came the Russian laced voice from the other line, as if I couldn`t tell, I almost laughed, almost.

"Oh, hey! Whats up?" I asked, trying to make my tone contradict the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out in the lounge after school?"

_Did he just ask me out on a _date_? Hell YES!_ I mean, "Umm, I don't think I`m doing anything, so, sure" I responded nonchalantly

"Great, see you then" he said

"See ya!" I said and hung up.

I was in such a good mood after that I couldn`t wait to get to school. I got dressed in the hottest outfit I could think of. I had on a blue cami under a fitted black leather jacket and a black leather mini skirt and blue pumps. I topped it all of with blue black and silver jewelry and make up and left my long, dark hair hanging in loose ringlets around my face. I looked in the mirror and I gotta say, damn, I looked smoking! Then, I headed out the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

School passed by sooo slowly that day, well, all except combat class where I got to see Dimitri. That class, of course, went by too fast. I barely got to say hi to Dimitri when I got taken to Kirovas for some backtalking I did earlier. I mean, _come on_, I couldn`t get called down _any_ other class? Anyways, it was time, time for my date with Dimitri!

I walked out of the school with Lissa who was chatting away while my mind was elsewhere.

We were just about to pass the turn for the lounge when I realized I hadn't told Lissa about hanging out with Dimitri.

"Hey, Lissa?" I asked her,

"Yeah?" she responded,

"Um.. remember when I told you I liked Dimitri on Friday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, um, he asked me to hang out in the lounge with him, like… now" I said a little uneasily because I didn't know if she would be very happy about it.

"That's.. nice. Don't forget what I told you though" she said

"I won`t, I gotta go, see ya Liss!" I said, happy she wasn`t mad or anything. Then, I headed to the lounge.

**sorry its short but Im working on the next chaper currently so it should be up soon. I can`t promise how frequent I will update, I have tons of homework so I barely have time to write but I`ll try my best to update asap **

**;)**


End file.
